


Of Sun and Roses

by missblue2807



Series: Of Sun and Roses [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Piano, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblue2807/pseuds/missblue2807
Summary: The untold love story between Gavriel and Aedion's mother, Elysa.
Relationships: Evalin Ashryver Galathynius/Rhoe Galathynius, Gavriel (Throne of Glass) & Original Female Character(s), Gavriel (Throne of Glass)/Original Character(s)
Series: Of Sun and Roses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818544
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

The tale of the lion and his golden lady wasn’t a legend. No, hardly anyone knew of it.

No one knew of their proclamations of love to each other or the song they danced to under the stars. Not one had heard the story of a lost princess who found her voice, or the lion who met his other piece. 

But their story was one deserving of a faerie tale. One of love and laughter and heartbreak. Their connection was brief, but it was strong. The lion never told anyone of it, as even thinking her name brought on unrelenting grief. And the princess was so ashamed of what she had done with the Fae male, she refused to utter a word of it to anyone. But, she was a fan of pen and paper, and she found herself frequently writing down her thoughts. 

The lady’s personal journal was through to be lost to her rage of leaving him. Ripped apart or burned to ash in a fire. But as the Queen of Terrasen was rebuilding her castle with her consort, a book was found, moth eaten and covered in dust. 

Their story was thought to be lost…

But apparently it still lived on.


	2. Of Sun and Roses - Chapter One

Elysa Ashryver didn’t think she was breathing as the music took over, her fingers flying across the keys. The piece she had chosen was one she hadn’t visited in awhile, which was why she was grateful for muscle memory. The way her foot pressed the pedal at just the right moment, or when she leaned into the keys to sound the crescendo…it was as if she had been practicing this piece for weeks. Elysa distantly heard applause as she played the final note, the sound muddled by the fog in her brain. It was common to loose her sense of self when playing, but it had been a long time since she had gotten this lost into the music.

Blinking, Elysa turned toward her sister, Evalin, who was lounging on the couch, romance novel in one hand and a chocolate croissant in the other. Elysa and Evalin were almost mirror images of themselves. If they weren’t princesses but instead simple commoners walking side by side through a market, most would probably think they were twins. But Elysa had softer features, full lips and a rounder face; unlike Evalin whose cheekbones could slice if she ever so desired. Which annoyed the hell out of Elysa because most nobility they conversed with at balls and galas thought seventeen year-old Evalin was the older one, no matter that Elysa was three years her elder.

“You could make it big with a performance like that,” Evalin said around a mouthful of croissant.

Elysa rolled her eyes as she turned around the bench to face her sister. “I already make it big as a princess.”

“Oh, please. You know that no one knows us or really cares about us. We’re the throwaways of the royal family.”

“Don’t say that,” Elysa said gently, fluffing her dress and sitting next to her sister. “What about mother and father?”

Evalin took another bite of her croissant. “Mother chastises me for breathing the wrong way, and father can’t even remember my birthday.”

“How can you breathe the wrong way?”

“Ask _mother_.”

Elysa covered her mouth as she giggled.

“See?” Evalin bursted out. “She’s gotten to you, too! We can’t even laugh openly.”

Elysa sighed. “Because it isn’t proper, Ev.”

“Proper, my ass,” Evalin muttered under her breath before taking a big swig of her tea.

“ _Evalin!_ ” Elysa cried, hitting her sister’s shoulder. She mushed her lips together, trying not to laugh. Though they were similar in appearance, Evalin and Elysa couldn’t have been more different. They were polar opposites, but best friends all the same. Elysa needed Evalin to keep her from becoming rigid and uptight like their mother. Still, sometimes Elysa feared for her common sense every time she was with Evalin for too long.

Evalin, placing a dignified hand on her chest, gasped, “What, have I said something wrong, my princess? Well, let me say it again.” She cleared her throat. “Ass, ass, ass, ass—”

Elysa grabbed the last croissant off the plate and shoved it into her sister’s mouth before she could ruin her ears further.

“Evalin Marjorie Ashryver, you are going to get yourself stripped of your title as princess before nightfall if you continue like this.” Elysa tried to say all this with a straight face, but the words came out wobbly and high-pitched, which only made the two princesses collapse to the couch in a fit of giggles.

When they could finally breathe again, Evalin sat up, fanning herself. “In all seriousness, that piece you played…it was amazing.”

Elysa, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, bowed her head in thanks. “You really think so?”

“I know so. You could travel the world with talent like that, El.”

Elysa loosed a breath, fingering the ends of her waist-length blonde hair. If only she could. Had she not been born into royalty, she may have considered it. But being a princess complicated things. She wasn’t in line to get the throne, of course, because her older brother was the Crown Prince of Wendlyn, but she was still subject to this castle until her parents found a suitor to marry her off to, most likely a male, fat and twenty years older than her, to secure foreign alliances.

Princess or not, she wasn’t escaping these walls. There was no point in even imagining the _what-ifs_ …it would only make it worse. Besides, though traveling sounded appealing, she wasn’t Evalin. She didn’t have the fiery adventurous streak her sister had, who wasn’t afraid to go off on her own, not knowing which direction she was heading or if she was dipping her toe into a puddle or an ocean.

Elysa opened her mouth to respond when the great wooden doors swung open. She flinched despite the fact it was standard protocol for someone to enter the sun parlor without knocking.

“His Highness Glaston Ashryver, Crown Prince of Wendlyn,” the two guards who opened the door announced.

“Yes, he’s our brother, we know who he is,” Evalin grumbled, though she got to her feet and brushed the crumbs off her dress. Elysa did the same.

The two guards stepped apart, revealing their brother. Glaston was five years older than Elysa, but he might have been their father’s age by the way he presented himself. His ash brown hair was slicked back, glinting in the sunlight streaming through the windows, and despite it being their day off, he was in his full, princely attire, complete with a forest green cape.

His blue eyes, ringed with gold, stared back at Elysa’s and Evalin’s—the only feature they all had in common—waiting for them to act. Elysa bent down into a deep curtsy, tugging on her sister’s dress to do the same. Evalin grumbled but followed suit.

“Elysa, father requires your company,” Glaston announced, voice gruff.

Elysa’s breath caught in her throat. When was the last time her father acknowledged her presence, much less requested to speak with her?

“Is it urgent?” She asked, voice light.

“Yes. He asks that you meet him in his office immediately.” He looked her up and down, taking in her lavender silk dress that was little more than a slip and unbraided hair. “Though you may want to clean up your presentation first.”

“Excuse me?” Evalin demanded, but Elysa shushed her and bowed her head, muttering an “Of course.”

Whatever her father required her for, she needed the appearance of a beautiful princess. Someone yielding and ladylike. Even though she felt anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm so in love with this story and these characters. I hope you will love Elysa as much as I do as the story progresses! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the prologue for my new series! Check out my Tumblr @acourtofabsandillyrians for a bonus inspiration board and character breakdown for this series. Also, check there for the latest updates on this series. Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
